Final Friendship: Lightning's Influence
by ReiningFire
Summary: (I Don't Own Cover Image!)This is the second part to A Unicorn's Red Despair. Lightning is now a part of the mane6, making them the mane7. But that doesn't change until they really get to know each other. The eight, eight including Spike, travel across the desert of eternal sands to a whole new world. Monsters are very common, and it's up to them to grow stronger and save Celestia.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

*Do not read this story until you've read A Unicorn's Red Despair, well, you can, just, everything will make more sense if you just read the first part of course...first. The X's separate two parts. Reviews are also lovely. I can deal with criticism. Anyway, sorry to annoy anybody with this message. Enjoy.

Luna walked into the room where Celestia was held. The walls were made of fine stone and the lanterns were put up next to the other, leading round in the circular room. Celestia was in chains, the color of her mane completely drained. She sat lifeless almost, and her breaths were slow and steady. At the sound of Luna's hooves, she lifted her head slowly, and tried to move. But the golden chains that bound her made her incapable of any movement at all. Celestia gritted her teeth.

"Well, well, _sis_. I'm glad to finally see you again. Especially after I drained every last bit of your power. Your life is on the line, the clock is ticking. But don't worry. Once you're gone, Equestria and the other lands will be all mine." Celestia hissed at Luna, who jumped back in shock. She laughed loudly and wickedly.

"You'll pay for what you've done. I've sent Twilight, Rarity, and their friends as well as summoned a new warrior to fight against you. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. I should have seen this coming from the start of Rarity's awakening love." Luna paused, and immediately put interest into her "sister's" statement. Celestia bowed her head, and a tear fell from her eye.

"You knew she felt love for Twilight from the start? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I wanted history to change. I wanted my student to have the life I could not."

"Well now look what you've gotten yourself into. It was a stupid mistake if you ask me."

"I'm sorry about everything, Luna. I should have told you we weren't-"

"Enough!" Luna yelled with her equestrian voice. Silence and a pause occurred between the two princesses, who gazed at one another silently. But each princess's eyes told a different emotion. Celestia's held a feint glow that had sorrow and despair within them. Luna had a fire of hatred and despise in her own. Luna thought that this alicorn was her sister for thousands of years, even after she was brought back from the wicked curse that turned her into Nightmare Moon. But after finding everything out, after finding out the truth, her heart was shattered and scattered in so many places. The only thing she could think of was punishing her sister and killing off the living history.

Celestia thought differently of Luna. But that changed as soon as Luna had her captured and imprisoned for treason. A princess that disobeyed her own laws that she made was indeed terrible to the ponies of Equestria. And now she would just sit back, drained of her magic and immortality, her life at death's touch, and watch Luna shroud Equestria in darkness, but one that had control over every pony's life. Luna would not rest until every pony like her, Twilight and Rarity were dead.

"Luna..."

"Celestia, I don't care about you anymore."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, I...I..." Luna looked to the side.

"Have you come to change your mind?"

"No! I came to laugh at your suffering. I am now more powerful than any pony that ever lived. And...the entire world be at my hooves, crawling under the militia of Princess Luna. No pony will be powerful enough to stand up to me. I'm immortal and I have your powers. Not even the seven you sent on a quest will beat me after they come back." Celestia wore a wild grin on her face, and laughed weakly. Luna turned to her. "What is it?"

"I sent an eighth on a quest. She protected a goddess and she knows magic far beyond control. She's from a whole different world, and when I used the rest of my magic to wake and transport her, her body transformed into that of a unicorn pony. It was well worth it, since you didn't drain me of all my magic. You're still vulnerable." Luna gritted her teeth and snarled angrily.

"And what is the name of this new Equestrian?"

"Her name...is Lightning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been so long since that day we started traveling through the desert of eternal sands. The wind became little to none, and the heat only made me sweat more. Rarity and Twilight had never not once left each others touch, for they had held hooves since we started. They had sheer determination and wet love in their eyes. I loved a pony too, but that only made me turn away from her.

My name is Fluttershy, and I have abandoned everything I loved in PonyVille to support Rarity and Twilight. Little did I know that we would be traveling across a harsh, dusty land where not a single soul lay in sight. Not even the slightest of living movement was made other than our own movements. The only things that moved were the dusty sands, and the wind and white clouds above us. Lightning seemed to take this weather like nothing, and she was holding up a lot better than us. What world was she from? She had said she was a human, but I had no clue what that was. I fell to my hooves, and every pony turned to me, especially Lightning. I blushed at the sight of Apple Jack, who made me feel sick to my stomach. But it wasn't the feeling of vomit, more the feeling of butterflies.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Apple Jack asked. I fell over my words and whimpered. I was too shy for her. I could barely even speak around her. But I had seen the looks she had given Rainbow before. But there was also something I liked about Lightning. She was brave and courageous. And I found her pink mane really attractive. And her eyes glowed with a magic I didn't see before. Lightning was hiding more than just her magic. She was hiding her truths. But of course, what did I know about her? We'd only just met her. I had to keep myself together. I got up and walked past Apple Jack, pushing her gently to the side as I passed. I looked down as I did this.

"I'm fine." I said quickly and assertive. I stopped by Lightning, who crossed her hooves.

"You remind me of someone. His name was Hope. What are you scared about?" She asked calmly, yet I could hear some harshness in her voice. But she cared. I could tell. After all, I knew Kindness like the back of my hoof.

"I don't want to fight. I just want to go back home, where all of my animals could be happy. Now they're stuck in a dark, chaotic land, even worse than Discord's world." There was a pause, and Rarity now stood beside me, a smile on her face.

"Dear, it's going to be okay. We have a long ways to go." I looked ahead, and then back down.

"Yeah...you're right." I knew love sparked into my heart. It was a love for Apple Jack, and a love for Lightning. But what did I know of Lightning? I know I said this before, but...she seemed kind. And she was also mysterious. I felt a glance from Pinkie Pie, but when I looked at her, she looked down. This was the start of a journey that would change all of us forever. I couldn't help but feel only bad things would happen to us.


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

The sun had set as we continued the walk through the desert of eternal sand. The wind had begun to get brisk. It chilled me through my coat, seeping to the bone. I shivered and shook, my teeth slightly chattered. I never felt cold like this before, or not at all, even. So what I heard about the desert was true. It was dry and hot during the day, and cool at night. But the wind was not like winter wind. It was dry and harsh.

"W-when are we going to stop? It's getting kind of cold." Rarity asked. Great. She may have been in love with Twilight, but her complaining self certainly did not leave. Twilight nuzzled into Rarity as they walked even closer together than before.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll keep you warm." Twilight and Rarity giggled softly. I wish I could know that kind of happiness. It seemed sweet and innocent, but maturity was another part it. Love was a huge thing, and two of my best friends overpowered it, taking it to their own hearts. They matured through their feelings and became one, basically through fighting for what they believed was right.

"Fluttershy, you're awfully quiet. Is somethin' wrong?" Apple Jack asked, walking next to me. The butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I felt the warmth flush in my cheeks. I was blushing, and I was nervous about Apple Jack. I knew I liked her, but I also felt she liked Rainbow. I fell on my words like I always did, and tried to keep it normal.

"I'm okay. I just have n-nothing to talk about, that's all."

"Come on. I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything if something is bothering you. Well, besides missing home." I gasped and swept my head to the side. I couldn't come up with a lie. That would be bad. But I also couldn't tell her the truth. No…not yet. I looked ahead and saw feint lights. They weren't stars.

"Girls, look!" I said softly. Apple Jack gave me a concerned look, but ran to the top of the hill where all of us stopped behind Lightning. She only talked once, and it was to me. Other than that, while all of us were walking, tired out, she just stared on and continued walking without a single complaint. Lightning didn't even pant.

We gasped at the lights across small houses. It was a small town, without a doubt. But before we even took a hoof forward, Lightning put one hoof out, blocking us.

"I think I should go ahead."

"I'll go with you." I said quickly. Every pony including Spike looked at me surprised, because I would never want to walk into some strange town past some desert. I gulped, but I pumped up some confidence. I had to get away from Apple Jack, or else she'd drive my heart and emotions crazy.

"Fine, but-"

"Stop where you are!" A colt voice interrupted her. The dust around us began making circles, and flew into the air. Colts with green and brown clothing surrounded us, with metal objects in hoof. Some flying contraptions that certainly weren't balloons hovered above us loudly, and made loud humming noises. All eight of us backed into each other and looked around. Lightning had her teeth gritted.

"Damn…" I heard her curse. Spike shivered uncontrollably.

"Who are these ponies?" He asked nervously. Lightning scoffed.

"Must be some militia. But we can't take them on. There's too many. But didn't you say no pony has gotten past that desert?"

"We told you our princess left us a letter stating that we would be entering another world through the desert."

"I've been through other worlds before. There would have been a portal."

"So maybe this is a different part of Equestria. And it is way more advanced."

"It's not that, Spike," Twilight started. "We are in a different world."

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. The ground rumbled, and it even surprised the colts that surrounded us. That was when I noticed there were mares in this militia as well. Suddenly a huge, worm popped out of the ground. It turned to us with thousands of sharp teeth, but no eyes.

"What the heck is that?" Rarity asked surprised. Lightning ran up to the monster.

"It's our first enemy." We all ran up to her and the battle started. I didn't want to fight, so I stood in the back. Lightning concentrated the magic in her horn and sent a burning rock to the worm's mouth. It went in and the brown, rough creature howled. It made a made a dive into the earth, sending multiple ponies into the air. The monster kept going until it was gone. The ground no longer trembled. Rainbow caught the ponies, and the flying contraption with spinning blades hit the ground. A colt with a blond mane and a black coat with sunglasses walked out. His blond mane was spiky and short. His cutie mark was that of a…knife? But it was shaped far more differently.

"Hello, fellow ponies and…dragon?" The colt cleared his throat. "Sorry about surrounding you like that. We have a lot to talk about."

"Cutting to the chase, huh? What kind of welcome is that?" Lightning asked sarcastically. The colt did not take kindly to the sarcasm and raised his hoof. The colts and mares raised their metal objects and they seemed to be aiming directly at us.

"Welcome to Fort Sands. This is where the idea of magic and friendship is changed completely. You'll see why when we imprison you right…now." At least twenty colts came and cuffed us, pushing us face down into the dirt. Lightning and Rainbow fought for a few seconds. But stopped when they realized they could do nothing. They were rather harsh with me, and I sighed. I knew something bad was going to happen. And what a welcome. We were prisoners, and we never even got to say hi.


	3. Chapter 3: New Knowledge

They walked us into a large building with metal bars for windows, and harsh stone walls. I could see the roughness of the stone, and it looked sharp. A touch to the walls could possibly cut you.

"Okay. You eight have a lot to answer to." The blond colt said harshly. He took off his sunglasses, revealing stunning, steel blue eyes. His black coat actually was cloth, now that I saw him in the light. His coat was actually a grayish-white.

"Why don't you answer our questions first? You don't even welcome us. What kind of ponies are you?" The colt laughed at Rainbow Dash's remark.

"You're from Equestria, aren't you? No pony has ever crossed the desert of eternal sand and came back. Not even the mechanisms we've used have gotten halfway through it."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked inquisitively. I kept my head down, while using my pupils to look up and around past my bangs. I was scared that Rainbow would say or do something stupid to get us in trouble. I was also scared about what they would do to us. Their weapons were highly advanced. The colt gave Twilight a look that showed interest, but he proudly kept the smile from spreading.

"At Fort Sands, we're a lost, stranded militia that chased a mare into the desert. We assumed she died because of the heat, or whatnot. We found a device that kept...how would I put this? It kept throwing metal out of a light that filled it's circle. It was a portal of some sort. When it got rid of thousands of salvageable material, we had one of us walk into it. Once he stepped in, it sparked, flashed, and the light turned black. It no longer hummed a sound of work after. These materials have granted us colts, stallions and mares a life of immortality. It's been thousands of years, and I still feel like the yong colt I was then." A smile almost formed this time, and he cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his hoof.

"Can you show us the device?" Twilight asked nicely. The colt looked as though he was trying to decide whether to trust us, and from where I stood, I noticed Spike twiddling his claws, mumbling nervously.

"Very well, but just you and that baby dragon. The rest I will send to cells until we are done. From then on, I will listen to what you have to say." He motioned the guards, and one grabbed me forcefully, along with the five others. Lightning had her teeth gritted angrily.

"Hey, be careful, okay?" I asked as kindly as I could, disregarding how uncomfortable and annoyed I felt.

"Each cell can hold two, so let's do it this way. Put the two pegasi together, the earth ponies, and then the two unicorns. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, sir!" The colts said in unison like true soldiers would. As they walked us out, Twilight looked at us concerned and mouthed "I love you" to Rarity. I just hung my head down again and waited.

I opened my eyes when they threw us literally into a room with dark gray walls, two white beds, and an ugly, moldy smell. It stung my nose and corrupted my senses. It was unappealing to all of my senses actually. Rainbow banged on the iron bars hard, making a loud, clanging sound.

"Hey! This isn't right! You could of at least let us introduce ourselves!"

"You aren't being kept as prisoners, so shut up and be quiet." The mare guard said harshly. "There's no need for an introduction when eight strangers come, and out of nowhere, a monster pops out. We've had monsters before, but not as big or ugly as that worm-thing."

"Hey, we're coming across the desert to train. But apparently Princess Celestia was wrong." The two ponies stared at us with surprised faces. Their mouths calmed and the mare who spoke fell apart on her words.

"C-Celestia?" She stuttered. She looked down and stood quiet. Wetness formed in her silver eyes, but she shook her head and took a few hoofs back. The colt then spoke.

"Impossible. Celestia was the mare we chased into this desert. How could she be a princess?"

"That's where you're wrong!" Rainbow snapped. "She was the princess that...that...so, it's true." Rainbow descended softly on the ground, quietly. The guard colt looked at his mare partner and then back to Rainbow Dash.

"This Princess Celestia...describe her to us." The mare asked like I would, nice and with a low, shy voice.

"She has a neon rainbow mane, her coat is white, and her cutie mark is the sun." I described. The mare gasped.

"I...I have to go. Question them more, and please don't be aggressive to them." She galloped away and Rainbow lifted an eyebrow. I looked to Rainbow and then to the mare as she galloped out of sight. She looked sad, or concerned. I felt nervous, but I had to ask something.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked with a kind, concerned voice. I wanted to know because she intrigued me. The way she reacted to Celestia's name...did she know Celestia? The question rolled through my mind over and over like a boulder on a steep, endless hill. I remembered the mare's every last move. The way she blushed. The way how her eyes grew teary after Celestia's name was said. This earth pony knew Celestia. But how?

"She's been depressed lately. She claims it's an anniversary, but won't say for what. But I've seen life being drained slowly out. I'm a unicorn, but...no spell I know can cure her. After all, she appeared out of nowhere one day some thousand years ago, when we chased that mare into this desert. We never even knew her partner's name. Anyway, that mare that just left. Her name is Shining Star. Star is to thank for helping put together the machines and fixing them. She also helped every mare get past their problems, since they've been away from family for so long. But we know our families no longer exist. That we are the only ancient ponies of this time period, well, besides young Princess Luna. She's the one that ordered us that day to go after the mare in search of her, and to bring her back dead or alive. And of course, we got lost as well, and you know the rest. But that sorrow we carry with us strengthens our hearts. We don't become stronger with friendship or magic. We become stronger with discipline, hard work, and becoming bigger and bigger each passing year. We've abandoned our old Equestrian ways. Fort Sands is where we stay, and if we find Equestrians, we imprison them."

"Why did you ponies give up the kindness you once had?" I asked softly. The colt sighed and I could see light returning to his eyes, something the mare had all along, but he did not.

"I guess...I guess it's because we..."

"AAAAHHH!" A scream echoed through the room. We all turned to it. The colt gritted his teeth. "That was Shining Star! Come on, let's go. I'll unlock this now."


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie were thrown into a room that was filled with a horrible stench. The walls were tainted and rusty. The bars that held the prison door were shaky and crumbled. Pieces of the rusty metal were all over the floor around it. Pinkie moved her hoof away from the rusty piece as she carefully got on her feet, but the piece of sharp rust went into A.J's hoof and she cried out.

"Yaah! Now that's gonna leave a mark!" A.J. yelped. The guards blushed in embarrassment, but watched on. Pinkie Pie calmed her breaths, and the magic in her armor pulled the piece out of Apple Jack's hoof. Apple Jack bit her lip when it came out, because it hurt more than a bunch of apples falling on your head after a fail to buck them out. As Apple Jack tried to get a hold of herself, seeing blurry, Pinkie Pie walked to the rusty bars, that stank of mold. She tried to hold in her breath.

"Why put us here of all places?" One of the two blue-maned colts responded.

"You're not being kept prisoners. And about sending you here specifically, we apologize."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't move us. Can we please, please be moved somewhere else?" The colt sighed as if annoyed by Pinkie's voice. He must have been. Any pony could never handle Pinkie's squeaky high voice. Pinkie then managed to stick her head through the bars somehow. "Pretty, pretty please?" The colt was twitching from in front, but luckily he was facing the other way. He looked back, sweating nervously ad gulped.

"This one is quite annoying." He whispered over to his partner. Pinkie put on a grumpy face.

"I can hear you." Pinkie said with an angry sigh. She tried pulling herself out, and Apple Jack came to help. They both rolled into a corner, the rusted pieces from the iron bars scattering everywhere. They crashed, and their eyes rolled with confusion. Apple Jack shook it off and sat on the bed that was set on the floor. It wasn't made of the best material. All it needed was a bit more cotton, and it would be really comfortable. Pinkie sat across from her and thought about what had happened over the last few days.

Pinkie Pie liked Fluttershy, and she knew Fluttershy liked Apple Jack. But what Apple Jack didn't know was just that. And she felt bad for Fluttershy. Pinkie just wished that Fluttershy knew that it was really her that saved her from every pony, and from the clutches of the queen of the changelings, Chrysalis. But if this strange new magic for an earth pony never kicked in...she wouldn't be alive to see and like Fluttershy at all.

"Are you okay, Pinkie? You look sad." It was true, Pinkie thought to herself. Her ears folded down, and she smiled regardless the sorrow she kept deep down. At least she could still have a shot. Apple Jack liked Rainbow Dash, so that meant Fluttershy was clear for the taking. But since these ponies that captured them were strict with law. Who knew what they would do if they found out about Twilight and Rarity. Wait! Twilight! What if she told that stallion something that he tricked her into saying? After all, he was a unicorn pony. He could easily brainwash Twilight into saying truths! Pinkie swung her head up fast, and banged on the iron bars.

"Please let us out!" Pinkie pleaded. The colts rolled their eyes and stood their post. But they were almost knocked back when she yelled louder.

"PLEASE LET US OUT! PLEASE!" The colts couldn't take it anymore. The unicorn colt used his magic to quickly unlock the door. When he did, the entire ground shook and the door broke open, A.J. and Pinkie trotting out. A loud mare's scream was heard in the distance. The pegasus colt had an iron bar in his wing, and he grunted in pain. Some blood dripped from it. The unicorn colt was knocked out.

"Damn..." He said. Apple Jack gave Pinkie a concerned look, and before they made a move, Pinkie nodded her head.

"Apple Jack, there's something I have to-"

"We don't have time to talk! Let's see who's in trouble!" The two galloped away, into the dark prison halls.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friend

Rarity and Lightning were taken to a beautifully gilded room. The purple curtains had little light shining through them, the lights that were scattered about the roads we passed. They were closed slightly, and the stars of the sky were seen clearly for miles. There was a large bed, a bed big enough for two or three that had a pink veil and purple covers. Little gold covers were set on top the pillows. Rarity's jaw dropped at the sight. But Lightning felt something was up. She turned to the colt guard.

"This can't possibly be where you're keeping us. What do you want?" The colt smiled and took off his helmet. He shook his head to flip his mane. Lightning gasped. "Hope?" The colt winked with a smile.

"The one and only." He said as if boasting.

"How did you get here? How did you-"

"It's okay, Light. I'm grown now. After Noel killed the last piece of the living goddess accidentally, darkness spread across the sky, literally. I fell off Sazh's ship and thought I was done for. I woke up in a strange land, well, in PonyVille, that's the place I was picked up by guards and taken to the Queen's militia. With this very militia that caught you today, for a couple of thousand years, we are still alive. I thought I would age as well as the others, but apparently this metal that came from the portal is some sort of immortal paradox. No pony should live forever, unless you are a queen or princess. But then one day this strange pony, an earth pony, appeared out of nowhere. We at first assumed it was one of two mares we were assigned to kill. It turns out she wasn't. That's pretty much my summary of being in this world as a unicorn pony." Lighting took in a deep breath and sighed.

"So now we're both stuck here it seems." Lightning said sadly. Hope smirked.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Working at the Academy gave me some awesome ideas. First problem is, I need a lot more magic to open that broken portal. Second problem is, you two and I wouldn't be enough. It's as if there needs to be a spark of some sort, considering the engravings on the mechanism itself." Rarity walked up to Hope, whose silver mane hung sharp and curved on his neck. His silver coat matched his mane under the armor.

"What are the engravings exactly?" Rarity asked.

"Well…they are cutie marks. Seven of them to be exact, but…"

"But what?"

"I think you should see for yourself, considering you're already here." The three ponies went to the bed and lied down, gazing at the royal purple roof of the bed. Lightning's hoof touched Hope's for a few seconds, and they both blushed a bright red. Lightning noticed the awkward moment and gulped, moved her hoof and scoffed nervously.

"Don't think anything." Lighting said quickly. Hope gasped and then gulped. The two were the same age, considering Lightning didn't grow older after disappearing from crystal stasis that day Cocoon was saved.

"Why would I?"

"Aaah!" A mare screamed from a distance. Every pony got off the bed quickly and ran to the door. Hope used his magic to unsheathe his boomerang. It wouldn't be of much use in this form, but he could always back himself up with the magic in his horn. He turned to Lightning.

"Ready to fight side by side again?" Hope asked with a smile.

"You really have grown and toughened up. I'm always ready." The ponies ran out of the room quickly, heading to the location of the mare's scream.


	6. Chapter 6: The Portal

Twilight and Spike awed in wonder as they were brought to a bright white room, a laboratory. Ponies were either collecting data from chemical potions or evaluating other kinds of data off machines. Twilight felt as if she died and went to heaven.

"Welcome to Fort Sand Labs. Here we experiment on Objects of Interest, or what we like to call them, oh-I's."

"Oh-I's?" Twilight asked. The colt smiled and continued walking, two guards behind Twilight and Spike. They got into a small, circular glass room, one that was big enough to hold a couple of ponies. The colt stopped the guards and pressed a circle button that lit up.

"I'm taking them in the elevator. Stay here." The guards saluted.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. The crystal clear doors to the elevator closed quickly. The room shook and began to descend. Twilight marveled at the sight as she looked out the walls of the room.

"These thousands of years have been good to you." Twilight said, Spike joining the marveling of the shiny, white lab, filled with machinery no pony had ever seen before. But everything went dark as they went under the floor. Speed kicked in, and the room began to descend quicker, as if collapsing further into the earth. Twilight lost her sense of balance and fell to the side with Spike. She got up slowly.

"My name is General Nimbus Storm. My experience in this desert has been interesting, to say the least. I apologize for being cruel to you in the beginning, but that monster appearing is no coincidence. Everything here is an immortal paradox. We cannot live or die. We only live in the fear of what tomorrow will bring. The Queen warned us not to go, but we did anyway. Our hearts were filled with hatred. But, ahem, back to this facility. You are to see the portal and check it. I can sense the good and smart in you." Twilight smiled.

"Well that's good to hear. Although I've got to say, this is very far underground." The room stopped and Nimbus smiled.

"You were saying?" Twilight blushed and stepped out into the rocky room, lit with small blue fires. When the three walked forward, a large vault door lay in front of them. Twilight could feel a strong power emanating from it.

"This is known as level Sub-Zero. We moved the portal here for safety reasons. But knowing there's a ground-digging monster on the loose, I could be more concerned. Now to open this thing." His body became veiled in magic that shot at the vault. He was an alicorn, but did not use his horn for magic. Was this a form of magic that Twilight didn't know? Impossible. Twilight had studied on all sorts of magic. but knowing this was all within a paradox, Twilight sighed. The door opened, and Twilight and Spike walked in, General Nimbus following closely behind them. When the bright lights dimmed in the room, the portal came into full view.

"Oh my gosh." Twilight gasped, marveling at the sight. The metal, round portal was like a floating statue, raised by magic that pushed out underneath it. Twilight could feel it's power, although it was black, and off. Her armor vibrated softly, and as she drew closer to the portal, her armor shot out a beam. It hit a portal an displayed an image. It took place on top of a hill. It showed two mares...her and Rarity!

"By Queen Night Sun...you're a mare lover?" Twilight gasped and shot a spell at the portal, but the image stood still, and continued playing, clear as crystal. Twilight became deeply embarrassed. Her face flushed red. She covered Spike's eyes and began to back up. Nimbus grew angry, and a fire of hatred lit up in his eyes, as his expression turned to true anger.

"You...you don't understand..."

"I understand that you're a remake of history. Heh, heh. You were brought to us with your lover, so that we may kill you. We can finally accomplish the mission to which Queen Night Sun sent us on." Nimbus spread his wings and soared toward Twilight. She quickly used a spell t transport herself to the other side of the room.

"Stop! You're going to regret this," Twilight began to lecture. "Hatred isn't for any pony. Even if you were sent to kill us or those past mares, it won't matter. The Queen is long gone. Equestria is ruled by two princesses."

"Impossible. Queen Night Sun had one filly, and she was immortal."

"Well, you're wrong!" The ground rumbled and shook, and a piece of the ceiling came crashing into the floor between the three. Nimbus gritted his teeth a Twilight.

"I may be an alicorn general sent to kill ponies like you, but I know my army is no match for that thing. Ballistics won't cut the cake." Twilight nodded, although didn't know what ballistics were. She was still opposed to the general. They ran out of the room, and Nimbus went first into the elevator, hit the button, and the doors closed on Twilight and Spike. Nimbus laughed wickedly.

"Hey! You said we could help you!"

"If I can't kill you, the monster will! But don't expect me to not follow and kill you if you're still alive. Rot in here like the mare loving trash you are. Only colts can marry an love mares. Learn that lesson well." Twilight banged on the doors, and the elevator shot up quickly. Twilight gritted her teeth and snarled.

"That stupid son of a-"

"Twilight!"

"Sorry Spike. That damn colt." Spike gasped at Twilight's language. "Okay, Spike. I guess we just wait here for the girls to find us." They walked into the room, and up to the portal. She continued to examine it, and sighed. "We need the girls. But this place is so big...we could be gone before they even know where to find us."


	7. Chapter 7: First Fight

*Excuse the long wait. It took a while to decide the battle system qualities. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! I love reviews, so I can become a better writer, and fix this mess that is terrible grammar. Also the stupid system wouldn't let me space things, so sorry about the confusing system. Enjoy.

I ran down the halls of the Fort with Rainbow Dash. There was barely any room to fly. The stone walls were beautifully carved and placed. It was like a hidden castle. Metal bars covered the candles, probably to prevent a fire from ever happening. When we finally reached the screams, we stopped immediately. I gasped. Chaos was basically the scene of the room. Ponies were laid down, not breathing at all, and the monster from before growled at us angrily.

"Why'd you do this?" Rainbow Dash furiously asked the monster. The monster growled angrily back at Rainbow. I began to whimper. I was starting to get scared. The monster curved for an attack, and I put my hooves to my eyes, shutting them tightly.

The room fell silent and I shivered. I opened my eyes slowly, moving my hooves carefully from my eyes. I looked into the brown, rough surface of the monster. It was stopped in place by a veil of a light purple magic. It was thrown to the side, and crashed through a wall. Rarity and Lighting panted for a short time, and then ran to us.

"Are you okay?" Rarity asked concerned. She helped me up to my hooves.

"Okay, let's finish this thing!" Lightning commanded as if she gave orders. A colt guard ran in, panting.

"You really do have a lot of stamina," He panted. He had a silver coat and mane. I stepped back, afraid to fight the huge monster that came back. Hope looked at us all quickly and turned to the enemy. "My name's Hope, by the way,"

"I...I can't!" I flew away, but Rainbow intercepted me.

"You'll be okay, Fluttershy. I know you're...not one to fight, but we need to work together!" I looked at the monster and then at my friends. I wasn't going to fight, but hopefully my healing powers would help a lot. I ran in with Rainbow and the three unicorns.

_**BATTLE SYSTEM ACTIVATED**_

_**PARADIGM SYSTEM ACTIVATED**_

_**Lightning: RAVAGER Fluttershy: MEDIC**_

_**Hope: RAVAGER Rainbow Dash: COMMANDO**_

We ran into the fight, and the monster growled in anger. I could feel it's power rise. The monster transformed quickly into a large, rocky creature with limbs and a spiky back, like a dragon would.

Alright! Here goes!" Lightning called out. She charged magic in her horn, and three bursts of magic came out. Each magic burst was a different color. The ice-blue burst into ice, the red burst into flames, and the last shocked the enemy. At that last attack, the enemy stumbled, and maintained its balance.

"Hey! He took damage!" Rainbow called out. "This display system that can be activated on our armor is awesome!" After what Rainbow said, the monster sped into Lightning and hit her hard with its arm. She slid with a block of her hooves.

_**Lightning HP: 2000**_

_** -1000**_

_**Lightning HP- 1000**_

"Damn! This thing is powerful!" Lightning swore. Her body had several scratches and scrapes on it. I decided to heal Lightning. Still gasping, I felt magic charge up in my armor. It shot out the collar and hit Lightning. She glowed a faint green, and sighed with relief. "Thanks!" She said, still facing the enemy, taking a few steps to the enemy, and back to the team.

_**Lightning HP- 1000**_

_** +500**_

_**Lightning HP- 1500**_

Hope shot a huge beam that encircled the enemy. He closed his eyes, Rainbow soared to the ceiling fast, breaking the roof and taking fast flight to the dark sky.

"His HP is nine-thousand and three now! Keep it up, girls!" Hope encouraged. At this, Rainbow crashed a sonic rainboom on the brown, rocky monster that was once a worm, and staggered him. It now glowed a feint orange.

_**Earthite HP: 9003**_

_** -2500**_

_**Earthite HP: 6497**_

Rainbow smirked, and the enemy threw its arms into the ground. Soon dozens of arms sprouted fast out of the ground, hitting all of us violently. The ground rumbled and shook.

"Gyaah!" I yelled. It was so painful. I never felt pain like this before. This was no longer like PonyVille. This journey was going to be extremely dangerous and scary, I could tell.

_**Fluttershy HP- 1000 Hope HP- 2000**_

_** - 728 -812**_

_**Fluttershy HP- 272 Hope HP- 1188**_

_**Lightning HP- 1500 Rainbow Dash HP- 1200**_

_** -782 -528**_

_**Lightning HP- 718 Rainbow Dash HP- 672**_

We all stumbled to the floor and got back up. I felt another surge of magic flow through me. It burst a bright green barrier that covered everypony.

_**Lightning HP- 718 Hope HP- 1188**_

_** +1000 + 1000**_

_**Lightning HP- 1718 Hope HP- 2000**_

_**Fluttershy HP- 272 Rainbow Dash HP: 672**_

_** + 1000 +1000**_

_**Fluttershy HP- 1000 Rainbow Dash HP- 1200**_

"Wow, Fluttershy! Now to finish this thing off!" Rainbow said encouragingly. She flew in and cross-hit the monster three times.

_**Earthite HP- 6497**_

_** -2000**_

_**Earthite HP- 4497**_

Lightning used the same chain as before, ice, fire, and then lightning, causing the enemy to stumble.

_**Earthite HP- 4497**_

_** -3321**_

_**Earthite HP- 1176**_

The monster growled Hope smirked and let out a chain of three lightning magic bursts.

_**Earthite HP- 1176**_

_** -5000**_

_**Earthite HP- 0**_

_**VICTORY ACCOMPLISHED **_

_**RANK *******_

_**ITEMS RECIEVED**_

_**Pheonix Down x3**_

_**Potion x20**_

_**BLAZE-HEART AVAILABLE AT MAGIC-WEAPONRY**_

Every pony cheered as he hit the floor hard with a thud, and disintegrated to an ashen black. He vanished right after. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Finally," I said with a smile. Lightning smirked.

"Truly a great fight. Haven't had one of these in a while. I miss these days." Lightning said to Hope. He smiled.

"Yeah. I miss it too."


	8. Chapter 8: Final Blast

Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie ran in with a mare by their side. It was Shining Star, the mare guard that ran sorrowfully away from the cell Rainbow and I were placed in.

"Found 'er cornered by large insects with sharp pincers. And…whoa…" Apple Jack gasped. She looked around the blood-tainted room, the bodies of ponies dead from the monster. She gulped hard. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" She asked nervously. Lightning flipped her mane to the side.

"Your princess obviously trusts you to go through this completely. And besides, I've seen a lot more living beings get killed before. Let's just move on," Lightning said confidently.

"Wait! Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked. I looked around. That was right. Twilight was taken to see the portal. But where could she be? Doors opened in the distance, and the general from before ran up to us. He panted hard, wearing a frown on his face.

"What happened?" I asked, walking up to him. He looked into my eyes, sprung his wigs, and moved into me. I felt something sharp pierce my skin. I screamed loudly, and fell to the floor hard. I began to breathe faster and faster, and bit my lip to hold in the whimpers that eventually escaped. I cried hard and sobbed.

"Fluttershy! You stupid meanie! Why did you do that?" Pinkie yelled. "You'll pay for that!" Pinkie galloped to the alicorn general. From where I was lying, the general began to charge up a magic veil around himself.

"You foolish mares…you have no idea what you're dealing with!" He laughed wickedly, and released a spell. It hit Pinkie hard, causing her to collide hard with a wall. I tried to stay awake as the world grew blurry little by little. I soon felt blood move into my mouth.

"Pinkie! Why I ought to…why are you doing this?" Rainbow Dash screamed. The colt laughed again.

"You have ten more minutes until you're friend bleeds out," He said devilishly. My friends took a hoof forward, and he took a hoof back, towards me. "But you'll have to kill a powerful, immortal alicorn to save her. Oh, that's right. You can't kill a pony who's immortal! Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed wickedly again. Lightning chuckled.

"Look around you. These ponies are dead. Last time I checked, everypony here was immortal. Now they're all gone," Lightning said with a wild smirk. The genera looked around and gasped.

"But how did-" The general was interrupted by Hope who stepped into the middle.

"I've learned a lot from this militia. It turns out this immortality was merely a theory. True, we lived for a seriously long time, but still," Hope turned to my friends, and I began to see blurry again. I rubbed my hoof weakly on the ground and groaned weakly. I tried not to close my eyes as I felt myself get weaker. "I'll save my lecture for some other time. We need to save Fluttershy, girls. Let's do this." Hope turned back towards the general. The general alicorn took a hoof forward.

"Ha! You have seven minutes left until she's gone. Seven minutes wouldn't even get you a muffin fully baked,"

"You never know until you try!" Rainbow yelled.

**_Battle System Activated_**

**_Paradigm System Activated_**

**_Hope: RAVAGER Rainbow Dash: COMMANDO_**

**_Lightning: COMMANDO_** **_Pinkie Pie: SYNERGIST_**

_6m40s left_

"Why are you here, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked. Pinkie looked at Rainbow, and smirked. She stayed quiet. Both turned their attention back to the general. "Okay, then. Let's do this!" Rainbow shouted. Lightning ran up to the alicorn and bucked. He evaded quickly, flying to the air. Lightning stumbled and rolled to me. She tried to help me up, but was interrupted by a blast of fire to the side. She screamed in pain.

**_Lightning HP- 2000_**

**_-582_**

**_Lightning HP- 1418_**

_6m left_

"D-damn you," Lightning swore. I tried to speak, but only blood leaked from my mouth. I could feel my blood seeping into my coat, creating a pool near me. The alicorn plummeted to the ground from a magic chain from Hope. Ice, Fire, and then Lightning. A circle engulfed the alicorn as he got up slowly.

"His name is Nimbus! His HP, it's…it is one million! What the heck? We...we can't finish this guy off in time! He barely has any weaknesses!" Hope shouted nervously.

"Well, find one!" Lightning yelled, running back into combat. Rainbow Dash flew in and hit Nimbus so powerful, he flew towards Lightning. She smirked, summoned a sword from her armor, and sliced at Nimbus once. He grunted and fell to the floor.

"Curse you all,"

**_Nimbus HP- 1,000,000_**

**_-20,000_**

**_Nimbus HP- 980,000_**

_5m left_

I began to fade, and tried to fight my death as best I could. I was in grave pain. My hearing became lost. I only heard feint explosions that would be sharp, and low mumbling and grumbling. I saw Pinkie Pie smile.

"Time to make my friends stronger!" Pinkie shouted happily. The magic began to charge up in her armor. It burst to Rainbow, Lightning, and Hope. Lightning and Rainbow glowed red, Hope glowed blue, and Pinkie glowed green. I was curious why, since a medic used green magic.

"Okay, role change!" Lightning called out. Pinkie nodded.

**_Paradigm Change_**

**_Pinkie: MEDIC_**

_4m06m left_

"Let's finish him off!" Rainbow Dash said encouragingly. Lightning and Rainbow ran toward Nimbus as Pinkie began to heal me. She stood over me, looking into my eyes with a smile, and some tears. I felt strength come back to me, and my hearing came back. The knife fell out of me, and my open wound slowly closed. Pinkie trembled and shook, keeping the magic flowing on me. She saved my life, and was risking her own.

_Time Over. Doom stopped. _

"No! Damn you! I'll finish you all off!" Nimbus flew into the air, and began to glow a golden-red. "I'll destroy all you mare-lovers, and sadly you traitorous colt, and this entire facility, even if it means blowing myself up! I've just had enough of you! You'll go with me!"

"Everypony run!" Apple Jack yelled. Everypony followed, and Pinkie Pie fell to the floor, panting hardly. She used up a lot of her energy just to heal me.

**_Pinkie HP- 1150_**

**_-1149_**

**_Pinkie HP- 1_**

I slowly got to my hoofs, and pulled her to my hooves. She panted hard, and whispered, "I…I love you, Fluttershy," I gasped, and looked at Apple Jack. I was in crush with her, but…Pinkie saved my life. But Apple Jack saved my life before, right? When she brought me to the Forest with Twilight? Or was that Pinkie? Both of them must have helped me. But this was no time for thinking.

"I said let's go!" Apple Jack shouted again. She grabbed Pinkie and I, and we all ran to the next room quickly.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

**_Nimbus HP- 980,000_**

**_-1,000,000,000,000_**

**_Nimbus HP- 0_**

**_Victory Accomplished_**

**_Rank *****_**

**_Items Recieved_**

**_Phoenix Down x3_**

**_Potion x10_**

**_Alicorn's amulet available at Magical Weaponry_**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

We plummeted to the deep levels of the ground as we all screamed and yelled for our lives. I closed my eyes tightly and started to reconsider ever following my friends. I could have been back at my hut, taking care of Angel Bunny and my furry animal friends. I wonder how they were feeling now, all alone being haunted by Luna's ghastly army.

"Fluttershy! Are you feeling okay? You're getting really red," said Applejack. I opened my eyes and I felt the heat rush into my face. I was rubbing up against her...feeling her. I could feel how soft her coat was, and how it bristled against my coat. I let out a slight moan, and she looked at me concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm...I'm not! I certainly am not! You...you love Rainbow Dash, don't you?" I said firmly. It was time to confess since our fates were already at hoof. The screams got quiet, and only the screech of the metallic elevator was heard against the rocks.

"You WHAT?" Rainbow Dash shouted. I looked back, and felt my face get even hotter. Applejack looked down and her face got red.

"I...I..."

"It's time to fess up since we're already doomed!"

"What does the mare I'm in love with have anything to do with you?" I felt every eye on me, and my mane covered one eye. I looked around, into each ponies eyes. I gulped, and the I sighed.

"I don't want you to be with her! I was the first to lay eyes on you, and I know you saved me multiple times! You cared for me when I fainted. You risked your life bringing the extra weight with you. How could I possibly...possibly..." I felt tears form at my eyes and began to cry. "How could I possibly f-forget somepony who saved my life? I owe you a debt of thanks, so...I want to love you, like Rarity loves Twilight," The room fell silent after that, and everypony looked down. Applejack looked into my eyes and I sucked in the breaths as I cried and sobbed. "Applejack, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, sugarplum. But what you got to understand is, is that it was Pinkie Pie who saved you, not me. You may have woken up to my eyes, but I was on the battlefield with Rainbow. I told Pinkie to take you to safety," she said with a smile. I looked to Pinkie, who blushed a slight red.

"I'm the one that loves you, Fluttershy. There's nopony else I could love. You're shy, but I feel my personality might help with that shyness of yours. Plus...I wanted to steal a kiss from you in your sleep. Which means...you may not have any respect for me at all, and-" The elevator crashed into the ground, and blew up on contact. We were all thrown into the air, and each of us i one wall. I put a hoof out as the world became blurry.

"N-no...not...now..." I dropped my hoof, and my world became black.


	10. Chapter 10: Jump Through

I awoke in a bright white room. I blinked once, and pushed myself off of the ground. I looked left and right, and gasped.

"It's the portal! But where are my friends? Where's Pinkie Pie? Where's Applejack?" I gasped. The doors opened, and in came Twilight with the limp bodies levitating above her. She panted hard, and placed them on the floor. There was an extra mare, and it was Shining Star. What was she doing here?

"F-Fluttershy! Thank Celestia you're awake! I thought you were like them, but you were just knocked out! What happened that you guys came crashing down like that? You guys are lucky to have inches of your lives left!"

"T-that's the thing, we fought the monster again, and we were able to finish it off. Then-" Pieces of rock began collapsing on the floor.

"Aw, dang it! I don't have enough energy to lift them all up! This place is going to collapse soon! But why?"

"That's the thing, we-"

"Just say it straight out!"

"That freaky general alicorn used his powers to blow himself up! Now we're all doomed!" I yelled. Twilight glanced over at them, and I did as well. Then the idea sparked in my head.

"What is it, Fluttershy? You look…calm, and totally not scared. Is it me who is totally nervous that my love is going to die, and-"

I shut Twilight's mouth with my hoof and concentrated the magic in my armor. This was going to be a long shot, but I hoped it worked. The magic burst out, and hit all of them. They opened their eyes one by one, and got up.

"W-what happened, whoa!" Rainbow Dash dodged a ceiling piece and sighed.

"Everypony, there's no time to explain! That portal opened when you guys crashed in, and we need to get out of here! Jump through, now!" We all made a break for the portal and jumped in. But before we jumped in, the entire room collapsed behind us, and the entrance closed.

We entered some sort of arch-world, and we drifted slowly in the air. Twilight and Rarity were close to one another, and Pinkie Pie stood close to me, nudging her head against my neck.

_P-Pinkie Pie…I think it's you I love. I think the love I needed was found. My story…my story for love has almost finished. I…I…_

I found myself in a kiss with Pinkie Pie, and I closed my eyes and let warmth rush through my body. How did I not know Pinkie was my soul mate? I felt the magic flow through me. It was the magic of love. Soon everything began to shake, and I kept my legs crossed with Pinkie's tightly.

"S-something's happening!" Shining Star yelled. Electric currents raged through, and hit each of us. We flew in different directions, and I held tightly on to Pinkie Pie. I wasn't going to lose a love I just met. Pinkie was my sweetheart, nopony else's. And she loved me. I just wished she could have been her open self. But now she could be.

"Don't you think this is fun?" Pinkie said with a smile on her face.

"F-fun? This is fun? We've been separated from our friends, and now we're nowhere!"

"Silly Fluttershy, there's a doorway over there. It could be a way out. Wanna jump through it?" Pinkie said happily and bubbly. Great. Now I had to deal with this. But it was so cute. Annoying yet irresistible at the same time. I looked at Pinkie and smiled. I spread my wings.

"Hold on tight!" I said, and leaped through the doorway. This was it. It was tie to explore a whole new world.


End file.
